


Something blue

by Welsper



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Disastrous Wedding Ceremony Everyone Will Gossip About For Years, M/M, Pining, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Undercover as Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: On a joint mission with the Guardians of the Galaxy, Peter has to pretend he's much more to Mr. Stark than he could ever hope to be.





	Something blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts).



“Is that it?”

“Wow, it’s beautiful,” Peter said, glued to the window. He was staring at the planet outside their ship’s window. It looked a little like one of May’s bath bombs, the one that looked like a little orb, glitter and powder representing stars and galaxies.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get too excited. It’s full of ugly bitches,” Rocket said and turned on the hologram with their mission plans. It flickered for a moment, but stabilized after an expert kick to one of the table legs.

“Here’s where our little adventure led us. The ones who stole our cargo fled here, to this planet. Thought we wouldn’t catch them, but we did. Now we just gotta retrieve the loot.”

“Great, let’s go then!” Quill’s helmet materialized over his face. Thor rose from his seat too, Stormbringer ready to swing in his hand.

“Woah there, big guys, not so fast. The Sativa may be peaceful, but there’s plenty of ways to anger them. They’re ten feet tall, build like their atmosphere is made out of steroids and faster than they have any right to. We’re gonna do this the peaceful way. Put away those guns.”

“So what do you suggest? We fly a little flag? We come in peace?” Mr. Stark’s voice ripped Peter away from the window. Just a few months ago, he thought he’d never hear it again. But here we was, chasing a thief all across the galaxy with Iron Man and the Guardians.

Rocket held up a paw with two fingers.

“Two! Of us will go down there. Catch those guys, bring back the loot and get the hell out of here before the Sativa notice we’ve got a highly inappropriate group thing going on in their airspace here.”

“Group thing?” Peter asked. Rocket shooed a grumbling Groot out of the room before continuing.

“It is _highly_ illegal for a Sativa to go anywhere alone. The unbound may not go anywhere outside and if you get caught alone, well, it’s not gonna be a happy ending for you.”

“Oooh,” Peter said, his cheeks flushing a little. His eyes darted over to Mr. Stark for a moment. No, no, no, stupid thoughts. “ _That_ kind of group thing.”

“So only two of us can go?”

“Smart man,” Rocket said, nodding towards Quill. “And those two gotta convince the Sativa they are married too. They won’t accept anything less. Even if we have the Saviour of the Universe here with us. They’re not gonna give you some sort of hall pass for it.”

“Sounds easy enough. Hey, Gamora?” Quill asked. Peter could hear the hope in his voice. Oh god, he hoped he didn’t sound that obvious himself when he talked to Mr. Stark.

“Oh, there is no way I am pretending to be that oaf’s wife,” Gamora said resolutely. Quill looked _devastated_. Nebula snorted.

“Hey! I could be a great husband!”

“We cannot infiltrate another way?” Nebula asked and Rocket shook his head instantly.

“No way, they already know we’re here. Their radar is quite advanced. Gods know how they managed to advance that far what with their allergies of having more than two people near each other.”

“If only two of us can go, then clearly the strongest Avenger should be one of them!” Thor declared, swinging his axe.

“I thought you wanted to be with us, man! We’re the Guardians of the Galaxy!” Peter thought he saw Quill stand on his toes for a moment when Thor came up to him.

“Well, clearly you two shouldn’t go either. No one would believe that,” Rocket said and shock his head with a sigh. His eyes darted over to Drax and Mantis playing Red Hands over in a corner and Peter heard him mutter a curse under his breath.

“Looks like it’s up to you and Spider-Boy,” Rocket decided and immediately Peter felt his heart beat faster. It was so loud to his own ears he thought for a dreadful moment everyone in the room could hear it.

“What, you want us to…?”

“Get down there, pretend to be a married couple, find our guys, beat them up a little or a lot and get our damn cargo back,” Rocket said very slowly.

“It should be fine, just look at him with that youthful enthusiasm and pretend he’s Brooke Shields or something.” Rocket waved his hand dismissively.

“ _Who?_ ”

“It’s gonna be fine, kid,” Mr. Stark said and Peter tried to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth. They had to pretend to be married! Not that Peter hadn’t done that in his mind a thousand times in all kind of stupid scenarios, but now that he really had to, he was terrified. What if Mr. Stark would notice something was up?

  


They set down on the planet with little issue. Their dropship was scanned, but as there were only two lifeforms on it, they weren’t shot down immediately.

“Seems like we’ve got a welcome committee,” Mr. Stark said as he was looking out of the window. The hangar door opened with a hiss and the two of them stepped outside. They were greeted by the two hulking figures of what must be two Sativa. Rocket hadn’t been kidding, those two were huge.

“Welcome, visitors. What brings you to Aphro?”

“My husband and I are on honeymoon, but our ship is having some issues. We are in need of repairs and were hoping to impose on your lovely planet’s markets to get parts.”

One of them seemed pleased, nodding at the word honeymoon. The other narrowed its eyes at the two of them. They darted over to Peter.

“Your husband? He looks young.”

“Oh, we get that a lot, but don’t worry, let me show you this.”

Mr. Stark opened a hologram of a marriage certificate. Peter’s face turned red when he saw the names on it. His name. _Next to Mr. Stark’s name._ Peter felt stupidly delighted, even if it all just fake, but the suspicious Sativa didn’t seem convinced and shook its head.

“That’s not recognized.” Peter swallowed as he saw muscles flexing under stone-like skin. His suit was already calculating battle outcomes.

“ _The ceremony! Ask them about the ceremony!”_ Peter heard Rocket shout over the comms. 

“Excuse us for a moment,” Mr. Stark said and Peter could see that this was taking up the last good will of the aliens. Or, he guessed they were the aliens. 

“What ceremony?”

“ _Seems like the don’t recognize Earthling marriage, but they should let you renew your vows, as it were.”_

“You want me to actually marry the kid?”

“ _You want that cargo back or no? They don’t recognise Earth marriage, you don’t have to recognize theirs, what, do you think they’re gonna arrest you back home for fake-marrying some tee-”_

“Alright, alright!”

“Ceremony? What ceremony, Mr. Stark?”

“ _They did not know! Are you stupid?”_ Drax’ and Mantis’ laughter was deafening over the comms. 

“ _But if it doesn’t even work on them, that’s gonna blow their cover too, right?”_

“ _Oh, yeah, right. Hang on, we’ll get you out of there if they try to kill you for desecrating their sacred laws!”_

“Oh, that’s reassuring.”

“My friends! It appears we only have a slight legal misunderstanding here. Let us prove our deep belief in the institution of marriage by partaking in your traditions!”

That finally seemed to please even the suspicious Sativa.

“Just smile and say yes when they ask,” Mr. Stark muttered to Peter whose heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. Now he had to _actually marry_ Mr. Stark? Except he wasn’t really marrying him, he would never, this was all just a stupid sham for their mission and if he was alone, Peter would be hitting himself for getting so excited over it. 

  


T hey were led to a building that screamed administration, only much bigger than on Earth. No romantic ceremony then. Maybe if all they had to do was write their names down somewhere, Peter could pretend he wasn’t hyperventilating about it all.

“Well, that seems easy enough. Why wouldn’t that work on us?” Peter muttered, more to himself. Maybe Rocket thought the Sativa had some sort of mind-reading abilities? That they would be physically unable to sign the register or something? 

“Ow!” Peter jerked his hand back when he felt something prick his finger after signing the document. Mr. Stark jerking next to him told him he had gotten the same treatment.

“Please proceed to room SX-R-56-76,” a robotic female voice instructed them. Peter sucked on his bleeding finger as they followed the map to their designated room. This was about as romantic as registering new license plates. In his dreams, this had always gone a little differently, more feelings, definitely less weird alien stuff, and most importantly, it was _real_. This was just for a mission, Peter kept telling himself. But it was really hard to shove aside how reading Peter Stark on that fake certificate had made him feel.

“Bureaucracy,” Mr. Stark sighed. “Those thieves are gonna be gone long before we get our papers. I should have made some sort of cloaking device...”

“ _What about technologically advanced don’t you understand? You may be Mr. Big Brain on Earth, but there’s a whole lot of you guys out in the galaxy! Get on with it so we can complete our mission!”_

By the time they reached SX-R-56-76, Peter felt a nasty headache pounding behind his temple. Was it something on the planet? Was he gonna turn into some abomination like those guys in Alien, done in by weird spores in the air? But they would have noticed that before, right? Right?

Peter’s head was swimming, his vision turning blurry as the door fell close behind them. He could barely make out any features in the room, or see the big bead in it, all his senses were focused on Mr. Stark. On his flushed face, his heavy breathing, his scent.

“Mr. Stark, I, I think I’m sick” he said, his voice sounding raspy and foreign to himself. He steadied himself on the door frame. Sweat was pouring down his brows. One look over to Mr. Stark told him the man was fighting with whatever it was too. Damn, he looked good, with his hair matted to his face like this… Peter gulped, unable to tear his eyes away from the older man.

“ _Kid_ ,” he heard him say and the sound of Mr. Stark’s voice made Peter fully hard instantly. It sounded so different from the calm, collected voice Peter loved hearing. There was still that hint of affection in it, maybe even the slight mocking, but there was also a _raw need_ in it.

He looked at Peter the way the Mr. Stark in his fantasies did.

_Hungry._

Within seconds, they crossed the room and then their hands were all over each other. Peter moaned into Mr. Stark’s open mouth and let his tongue press inside his own, welcoming it as it took whatever it wanted. Expert hands got rid of his suit almost immediately while Peter fumbled with the man’s tie and shirt, eventually just ripping it away.

“I need you, please, Mr. Stark, I need you” Peter rambled, pressing his naked body against the other man, grinding his hard cock against Mr. Stark’s thighs. He should feel ashamed, maybe even scared as he felt the man’s heavy, large erection press to his stomach, but all Peter could think about was how could it would feel _inside_ him.

His eyes were fogging over as he grabbed and pulled at Mr. Stark’s clothes, tearing at them, ripping them off. The older man shooed him off for a moment, fumbling around for something, searching in the dressers. Peter didn’t really know what for. He gasped out as he felt slick fingers at his hole after Mr. Stark had squired something on them. Eagerly, he pressed against them, moaning loudly as he felt them slip inside. He already felt stretched so wide, but it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t what he wanted.

“Mr. Stark, please, fuck me,” Peter whimpered as he came undone on the man’s fingers. With a shout, he spent himself over Mr. Stark’s stomach as the fingers dragged over his prostate, curling inside him.

“I want you,” he moaned and scrambled over Mr. Stark’s lap. He whimpered as the thick cockhead rubbed over his hole, spreading more lube and pre-come there. “Please...”

P eter whined as he finally, finally got that cock in him. It hurt, and it burned, but it felt  _so good_ . Greedily, he sank down, whimpering all the way as the thick cock slid inside.

“Oh god, Mr. Stark,” he gasped, wriggling on top of the older man. “You are so big, _sir_ ,” he moaned. He felt the man’s hands clench so hard on his hips he was sure they were going to bruise. Peter hoped they would. 

“This isn’t gonna last long if you keep calling me that,” Mr. Stark groaned and slammed his hips upwards so hard Peter saw stars.

Peter couldn’t think any longer when he came  ag a in and again , riding Mr. Stark’s cock like it was the only thing that mattered in the world. He couldn’t have added two and two together. They were both wheezing by now and they were sweating so much the sheets were damp but neither of them could stop. Peter was crying from the pain and  pleasure and  overstimulation and his raw desire to be closer to Mr. Stark, to feel him deeper inside, so deep a part of him may never leave again. 

Mr. Stark’s hand on his cock felt almost painful, but Peter was still hard even after spending himself so many times.  He was so full, full of Mr. Stark’s cock and his come, but he wanted more. Peter never wanted this to end, and if it killed him. His thighs were burning and his body felt like it was on fire, Peter had never experienced anything like this. When he slowed down for a moment,  shivering from head to toe from the sensation  that threatened to tear him apart , Mr. Stark turned him over, onto his knees and palms and Peter scrambled to spread his thighs for him  again . 

There was no way to know where the pleasure ended and the pain started as Mr. Stark slammed up into him, forcing him onto his cock again and again and again until Peter was screaming.

All he could do was hold onto the sheets as Mr. Stark took his pleasure, and Peter  _loved it_ . When he couldn’t scream any more, he was crying quietly, moaning and pleading quietly for more. 

“Fuck me harder, please,” he whispered and heard Mr. Stark groan behind him. The slide of his thick cock dragging tortuously over his abused prostate made Peter cry louder. His own cock was still hard, bobbing between his legs as Mr. Starks hard thrusts shock his body. 

“Please, I need your cock,” Peter begged. His fingers were buried in the bedsheets, so tightly his knuckles were white. Tears had turned the fabric wet and were still dripping down Peter’s face. He felt delirious, no longer abler to tell when one orgasm was over and the next was coming or if he was just on fire all the time.

“Kid, I’m,” Mr. Stark moaned behind him and Peter felt him shudder still behind him, hilted all the way in Peter’s ass. He could feel Mr. Stark’s come drip out of his stretched hole where his body couldn’t hold it. Peter sobbed as he came once more from being filled. His limbs felt numb and useless as he fell onto the bed, Mr. Stark following suit. The weight of his naked, warm body on top of Peter was comforting. Peter clenched weakly around Mr. Stark’s softening cock inside him, and both of them groaned. 

For a while, they just laid there, panting, trying to catch their breath. Peter whimpered as the older man rolled off him as his cock slipped out of him. He felt empty.

And horrified.

Oh god, what had he done?

“Congratulations, Mr. Tony Stark and Mr. Peter Stark of Earth,” the robotic female voice interrupted his thoughts. “Your papers have been approved.”

“Mr. Stark, I -”

“Mr. Stark yourself, kid.”

Peter swallowed and his cheeks flushed.

He was Mr. Stark now. Well, too. Did it work like this if they were two men? Was this even legally binding on Earth? Probably not, but Peter thought he could be happy for a bit, pretending that it was.

Peter Stark.

That was something he had dreamily doodled in notebooks, before catching himself and scribbling over it.

“ _Dude, you’re like some high school girl in a coming-of-age movie for cable TV,”_ Ned had said when he saw.

No one but him wanted that. Peter bet the press wanted some hot, kind lady near Mr. Stark’s age, someone he could have adorable kids together they’d show off to all the magazines and late-night-shows. Maybe another superhero. They would want someone Mr. Stark deserved, if anyone deserved the person who had saved the world, the universe, at the near cost of his own life. Everywhere, fields of flowers were laid down for Iron Man, people prayed for him as he lay between worlds in the hospital as all the best doctors and magicians and technicians tried to save him from what he had done to himself. Done to himself to destroy Thanos’ army.

No one wanted him to be with some dumb high school kid. No one but Peter himself.

Mr. Stark must have seen the stupid look on his face as he gave him one of those awkward hugs that Peter lived for. He never thought he’d get another one.

“Hey, it was just a joke. This… thing between us, it doesn’t have to mean anything. No one’s gonna hold it against you, least of all me.”

Peter’s stomach turned. It didn’t mean anything. Of course it wouldn’t. Not to Mr. Stark. He could have anyone he wanted, anytime he wanted, especially now. Why would he ever want Peter? Stupid, stupid, stupid. Peter was so stupid.

But he had hoped, he could live with this fantasy at least a littler longer. Until they left this planet at least.

“Sure,” Peter said quietly. A mix of terror and anger rose up in him as he felt his eyes water. There was nowhere to go, nowhere to run, and if he did, he’d look even more stupid. He hated himself for the quiet sob that escaped him as the tears in his eyes spilled over and dropped down on his knees. He sniffed and wiped over his eyes, refusing to face Mr. Stark.

“Kid.”

More sobs shock Peter’s frame until he was crying, ugly and loud and with no way to stop it. He couldn’t be Mr. Stark’s kid any more, couldn’t just the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man he mentored. This stupid planet had ruined everything and now Mr. Stark knew. He _knew._ Peter couldn’t blame it on any weird alien thing. He had ruined _everything_.

“Hey, kid. Look at me.”

Still sobbing and sniffing, Peter let his head be turned by Mr. Stark’s gentle hand on his chin.  The man looked so stricken Peter startled. 

“It did mean something to you, didn’t it?”

There was no point in lying. Peter nodded.

“I -”

“ _Uh, guys? You done?”_

Terror set in Peter’s stomach as he heard rocket’s voice over the suit’s comms again.

“Oh my god,” Peter mumbled into his hands. He wanted to die right now, please. Maybe someone would find another set of Infinity Stones and snap him away again to spare him from this. Yes, that sounded great. 

“ _Yeah, uh, we turned off the comms after a while. You’re really great at this fake marriage thing, but do you remember what we came for?”_

Peter was almost thankful for the interruption now, however embarrassing. Now they would do what they came here for and, god willing, by the end of it, never talk about what happened in this room again. And when he came home, he’d cry a bit in May’s arms and hopefully everything would be back to normal.

Peter could almost believe himself.

“Congratu-”, Thor wheezed as Gamora stamped down on his foot, hard, the moment Peter and Mr. Stark returned to the ship after tracking down the stolen cargo. Peter could have kissed her, if he wasn’t very sure she would have stabbed him for that.

Peter avoided Mr. Stark on the way home. Avoided anything to do with what happened. Turned down Mantis’ offer to talk about feelings, an awkward talk from Quill and Thor boasting about his own tales of love adventures on strange planets.

He was ready to send someone else away and wallow in misery some more when he heard a knock on his door one evening.

“Kid?”

Peter hated himself for how happy he felt when he heard Mr. Stark’s voice. For how warm he felt. And for remembering… that. It hadn’t meant anything! Not to _him,_ at least. To Peter, it had meant everything.

“I’m gonna come in,” Mr. Stark said and Peter turned his gaze away when the man stepped into the room.

“Hey. Do you mind if I sit?”

Peter shock his head mutely. He thought Mr. Stark was gonna sit down on one of the chairs, far away from him and maybe that would have made this horrible upcoming talk a little easier. Instead, the man sat down right next to him. Peter swallowed and pressed his legs together. Last time they were on a bed together… he shock his head to get rid of the thoughts. It didn’t help much.

“We never got a chance to finish our talk.”

“Mr. Stark, please -” Peter started. But the man knew no mercy.

“What happened there, that wasn’t your fault.”

“But it was,” Peter said quietly. “Maybe if I didn’t… If I didn’t feel the way I did, it wouldn’t have worked like this, and we wouldn’t have… I’m so sorry, Mr. Stark,” Peter said and he was crying again. He didn’t make any attempts to hide it this time. Mr. Stark already knew how pathetic he was.

“Then it would be my fault too.”

Peter froze. With wide eyes, he looked up at Mr. Stark.

“Yeah.”

He smiled and Peter could feel himself melt in that warm gaze.

“Love you too, kid.”

Peter tackled him with a happy sob and the man fell back onto the sheets with a silent _oof_. He went a little overboard with the hug and Mr. Stark patted his back and sounded a little strained when he said: “Careful there, we don’t all have spider-strength.”

Peter let go. A little.

“Oh yeah, right. Sorry, Mr. Stark.”

“Hey, kid. Since we’re both Mr. Stark now, at least in some part of the universe, do you think you could finally call me Tony?”

Peter’s heart fluttered and he nodded eagerly.

“Yeah. Sure thing.”

He reached out to Mr. Stark’s – _Tony’s_ hand and watched in fascination as their fingers entangled.

“Tony.”

It felt so special, to finally be able to call him by his name. Tony. _His_ Tony. Peter buried his head in Tony’s neck and made a happy little noise. Tony laughed at that, a fond noise which Peter burned into his memory.

“Listen, this is all over the place and probably how neither of us wanted this to go, but… I’ve been thinking about this for five years. For five years I wanted to tell you what you meant to me. I so badly wanted to take up one day and, poof, all just a bad dream. That I would turn around in my bed, and there you were, sleeping next to me peacefully. Because in five years I definitely would have worked up the courage to tell you what I felt. Absolutely.”

Peter squeezed Tony’s hand gently. His fingers traced meaningless patterns over the skin, over the tiny and big scars. For him, it had been like an instant, like he had just passed out, but for Tony… to think that he had waited for him for five years. Peter never wanted to leave his side again.

“So, what do you say? Should we do this properly? I figure we’re gonna be in space a lot and might have to do this on a lot of planets, hopefully with less poisoning, but… how about at home, too?”

Tony slid off the bed and kneeled down in front of Peter while still holding his hand. Peter’s heartbeat was like canon fire in his ears.

“Peter Parker, will you marry me?”

Peter sniffed and nodded.

“Yeah,” he said and wiped over his wet eyes with the back of his hand as Tony reached into his pocket and slid the ring on Peter’s finger. Peter stared at it wide-eyes, this little thing that probably cost more than the entire apartment complex he lived in with May and his Spider-Suit combined. But Tony could have given him some plastic ring out of a gum ball machine and Peter would have cherished it all the same.

“We’ll do it right, this time.”

  


“We have gathered here today to bear wit-”

An ear-deafening crash interrupted Thor’s speech. Right in the middle of trying to officiate Tony’s and Peter’s wedding. A Chitauri ship had appeared over the heads of the heroes and friends gathered for the one massive wedding ceremony that would probably give the country an economy boost all by itself. Sometimes Earth was attacked by alien stragglers, perhaps left behind or forgotten in Thanos’ attack, never having reached the planet in the first place during the last fight. They must be driven by some kind of beacon, appearing out of stuttering portals, flickering things that sometimes cut them off in half before they could even be any danger. They didn’t pose a big threat, by themselves and disoriented, but they were definitely enough to lay waste to all of Tony’s big plans.

“Really?! On my damn wedding day?”

Tony threw up his arms in frustration and Peter couldn’t help but burst out laughing. The suit materialized over his wedding tuxedo and he caught a spear right in front of Tony’s face before it got covered by the mask too.

“Woah, where do you think you’re going!”

Thor stopped in his tracks as Iron Man called him back, just when the god of thunder was about to throw himself into the fight.

“I am getting married today, alien attacks or no! Pepper will absolutely shred me to bits if she has to get all those traffic stop permits again! You best stay in earshot!”

Thor roared with laughter. He seemed happy, this was probably what a lot of Asgardian weddings were like. And maybe Avengers weddings were supposed to be like this too. He wasn’t just some stupid child Tony had dragged out of the gutter, he could hold his own now. And Peter could protect Tony the same way he protected him.

“Peter! Will you love and honor Tony from this day until the end of days? Take him as your husband and fight beside him until you’ll go to Valhalla?”

Thunder roared as Stormbringer ripped through screeching alien warriors.

“I will!” Peter shouted over the cacophony of battle noises. Some of the heroes cheered.

“Tony! Will you fight for and honor Peter from this day until the end of days? Protect him and love him as your husband until the day your soul ascends from your mortal shell?”

“I will!” Tony blasted a few aliens of Bruce’s back, who gave him a nod and a thumbs-up.

“It is my honor,” Thor hit an alien over the head with his axe, “and _delight,”_ another whack, _“_ to declare thee wed by the power vested in me by Allfather Odin,” Thor shouted, his voice sounding strained as he was holding back two drones at ones, his nice shirt ripping under the strain.

“Get over here, kid!”

Peter swung over, catapulting himself off one ugly alien head for leverage and landed in Tony’s arms. Tony swung them around to stop the momentum, his arms holding onto Peter’s waist tightly. Both of their faves uncovered and Peter wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck with a bright smile.

“Just kiss already!”

Their lips crashed together in a fiery kiss as their friends kept the assault off them for but a moment, to let them have this.

“I love you,” Peter said and kissed him again.

“Love you too,” Tony answered, squeezing him a little tighter.

Carol whopped and sent some blasts into the air. Thor’s thunder joined her and for good measure, Rhodey sent some rockets into the air. It all exploded in beautiful fireworks above Peter and Tony’s heads, illuminating the night sky. A few roasted Centauri fell from the sky afterwards and landed with a loud splat.

“Alright, enough kissing!” Rocket fired a laser canon right by Peter’s ear to hit an alien right behind him. Peter thought he could smell burnt hair.

“What the- are you _crying_ , Quill?”

Quill sniffed as he was firing round after round into the horde.

“Shut up! It’s romantic, okay?”

They both toppled over as Ant-Man gave the spaceship one good kick and sent it flying. He also took half the wedding decoration with him.

In the end, there was not much left of the venue and all the heroes responsible for it honestly looked a little more scared of Pepper than of any lurking aliens. But she looked happy, too. Happy for Tony. Peter shot her a little tired smile and she nodded. Maybe she hadn’t expected anything else from a superhero wedding anyway. She was probably already busy delegating people to figure out insurance policies and how to word apology letters to officials.

“Oh my god, Peter, are you okay?” May had finally found her way over after being herded off with the other civilians.

“Look at you,” she said, a smile on her face. She wiped off the dirt off his face. It was a little embarrassing, but Peter let her. He’d move in with Tony now, and he already missed her.

“Mr. Stark,” she said, and there were tears in her eyes. “I still think you’re a little young for all this, but,” she looked around at the devastation Wanda and Dr. Strange tried to tidy up as best as they could. Their efforts looked at once a little stiff and… eldritch? Peter was really sure columns weren’t supposed to bend this way. “This is what you deal with all the time, isn’t it? It’s gonna keep happening. I’m glad you got him by your side,” May said and kissed Peter’s cheek.

“I’m gonna take good care of him, May,” Tony said as he set down next to him. “I promise.”

“Oh you better, mister. You’re gonna have bigger problems than aliens otherwise,” May said and it only sounded like half a joke.

“Well,” Tony said as they were left alone. He gesticulated over the mess that was the remains of their wedding.

“Is it everything you dreamed of?”

He sounded defeated, tired.

“I really did want to make this day special for you… special good, not special someone’s gonna have to mop up these alien entrails. Christ, they are everywhere.”

Tony shook his foot, and wet alien goop landed on the floor with a slapping noise. God, that was disgusting. He grimaced.

Peter grinned at him.

“I’d have a thousand horrible wedding days, as long as they are with you.”

“Oh, kid,” Tony sighed. There was a smile on his face, that made the lines in his face come out beautifully.

“You’re gonna kill this old man.”


End file.
